


Closer

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Developing ot4, Do It for the Bond, Eddie is a Bottom, Eddie teaches Venom about consent, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Mind Manipulation, Mirror Sex, Other, Post-Movie, Tentacle Sex, because it's important, but primarily works with movie canon, handful of comics references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: In the wake of everything that happened with Riot, Eddie and Venom have been looking to strengthen their bond. Eddie in particular wants to become more comfortable with the visuals associated withbeingVenom, and thanks to a rather intuitive friend of theirs, they might just have an idea.Sometimes, all you need to do is look in the mirror.(Kinktober Day 4: Mirror Sex)





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> The following takes place a relatively short time after the events of _Venom_ (2018) and implies that everyone is getting along because I said so.

_“The way I see it,” Dan said as he handed Eddie a folder full of papers, “if you want this to work between you, you need to get comfortable with the reality of the situation. The way you look. The way you come together.” He frowned and tapped his fingers together. “I have a friend in New York; we went to undergrad together, and I’m asking him to look into your… partner. But if you and Anne and I are going to move forward with-” and he laughed, almost blushing, “-whatever we are, I can’t really be your doctor. Besides, I’m a surgeon and this is far beyond me.”_

_He dug into his pocket and pulled out a handful of business cards, leafing through them until he found the one he needed. “This man I know; he’s a bit of a loner outside his family and team, but he will be an excellent ally to the both of you and I’d trust him with my life.” Dan offered a lopsided smile, his hand lingering a little too long upon Eddie’s as he handed it over. “You’re a strange man, Eddie, but a good one. For now, just… work on finding your symbiosis.”_

\-----

Eddie leaned forward, hands braced on the bathroom sink, staring at himself. He had a five-o’-clock shadow, but he’d gotten his hair back in decent-looking condition and his apartment no longer looked like a war zone. He’d used his first paycheck to buy a new mirror. It was cheap, but he needed to look presentable and not like a former _VICE News_ vlogger.

His constant companion lingered in the back of his mind, as Venom always did, coming to the forefront. A shiver crept down Eddie’s spine, but it was starting to become more and more of a welcome feeling.

“Okay. So. Symbiosis. Haven’t we already achieved that?”

Venom curled around his thoughts like a cat making itself comfortable. _“Not quite. I am still adjusting to your world, and to your physiology. Human brain waves and emotions are… exhausting.”_

“Speak for yourself.”

A tendril reached out from somewhere under his clothes and pinched him in the thigh. Eddie bit back an “ow” and tried to bat the appendange away.

_“My… brethren and I, the comet we were found on is not where we are originally from. I have long since lost the memories of my home and my First-”_

“Wait, your what and your _what?_ ”

_“-but I will tell you of these things some other day, Eddie. I promise.”_

Eddie tapped his fingers nervously on the sink. “Okay, well… I’m holding you to that. Symbiosis means trusting each other, right? But one thing at a time.” He cleared his throat. “Dan said I need to get comfortable with the way this looks. When you go over me. When we become… you know, _one_.” A warm feeling crept up to his face and he pushed it back.

_“Then you should divulge yourself of these threads.”_

“These- _hey!_ ”

In one swift motion, Venom shot tendrils out, tips sharpened like knives, and cut straight through Eddie’s layers of clothing. The shreds fell to the floor and he fought back the urge to cover himself. He wasn’t a shy man by any means - plenty of gym locker rooms over the years - but he felt weirdly exposed. He backed up a few paces to get a better look at himself. He’d lost a little of the muscle definition, age otherwise crafting him into a man of bulky strength, but-

_“I like you this way. You are strong and healthy.”_

Dark tendrils leaked out again, more gentle this time, and caressed over his chest, others forming like hands to massage the tension from his shoulders. Eddie made himself relax and watch as the black swept around him, more of a caress than actually suiting up. It twined lower and lower, around his stomach, his thighs and calves, snaking back around up to-

“W-wait, what are you doing?”

Venom froze and paused its exploration near his ass. _“I know your thoughts, Eddie. I know what you like. I know what brings you pleasure and I want to be that for you. I know you liked when Anne strapped that artificial appendage to her hips and-”_

“Okay, okay, yes, Venom, I-I did like that,” he admitted, watching his own face grow redder in the mirror. “But remember what we talked about? Communicating? If you want to try something new, you need to ask.”

The symbiote fell quiet. _“I_ do _like when you tell me what you want…”_

“Yes, that’s good. Getting comfortable with each other. That’s what this is all about.” He leaned his head over and kissed the mass of tendrils over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and turned his gaze back to the mirror, fully aware that his cock was no longer flaccid. “All right. Go ahead and… explore as you like.”

Venom chuckled darkly within the recesses of his mind, not so much sinister as _giddy_ by the permission granted. The tentacles moved slowly, slick and cool against his skin, and Eddie reached down to give himself a slow pull. Venom encased his fingers, lighting up the nerves, and he choked back a gasp, eyes flickering shut just a moment.

“Y-yes, good,” he praised.

_“Keep watching.”_

He focused back onto the mirror, and as soon as he had, a tentacle slipped into him, barely a finger’s width, pumping in and out, working him open, and he sped up his hand, captivated by the sheen of sweat over his face. The symbiote laughed again, seeming to be delighted by this new reaction in his host, and then Venom was laughing in his ear, teeth and a tongue forming out of the mass, wrapping around him as he thickened the tentacle in his ass, brushing his prostate, another teasing at his perineum, another and another-

\- and then everything slowed down and he saw himself; clearer than ever. He saw the way his pupils had dilated; the way his muscles clenched and his face and neck flushed; and _god_ the way Venom wrapped that tongue around him, teeth prickling at his skin, about to engulf him like a tidal wave. He felt like he was being held at the edge of time; the edge of _infinity_ -

\- and then Venom released him and he fell to his knees on the bathroom floor, riding out his orgasm with a breathless moan. The symbiote continued to stroke him gently, sending a wave of soft affection through his mind.

“ _Jesus_ , what… what _was_ that?”

Venom continued to nibble affectionately at his neck, the marks healing as soon as they appeared, his tongue warm and surprisingly soft as he spoke aloud in Eddie’s ear. “What was _what_ , Eddie?”

“That… thing. Can you… can you stop time?”

Venom wound about to grin at his host. “No, but I can stop _you_. I can slow down your mental processes to a standstill. I wanted you to remember that image, so you may think of it whenever we are one.”

“Oh… huh.” Still feeling wobbly, he sat down and leaned against the tub, stroking his partner. “I… maybe we won’t tell Dan about this. Or Annie.”

“Or we could invite them to join next time.”

Eddie buried his face in his hands as Venom gave him one last lick and embraced him.

“One thing at a time, Venom. One thing at a time.”


End file.
